Torn Apart
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: Sakura discovers she is pregnant, but will Sasuke come back in time?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. I hope you enjoy my story. Thank you for reading.

Torn Apart

It had been two months since Sasuke and Sakura had been together. He had gone to check on a lead that Naruto had found out about Orochimaru leaving Sakura waiting at home. Every morning when she woke up she felt sick. She eventually went to the doctor to find out what was wrong with her. When the doctor was done she looked at her and smiled, "I have good news… You're not sick, but…" Sakura looked confused, "Ok?" She smiled, "You're pregnant." Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She was going to have Sasuke's baby. She went home happy as could be. When she got home she began to put things in order and she called her mother. When she told her mother about her good news she got an earful and then there was silence. Finally her mother became excited and they talked for a little while. Her mother and father helped her rearrange the house and they brought in a small baby bed. Later that day when they left Sakura sat down and touched her stomach. She felt so much love that she couldn't even speak. She prayed for him to return home before it was time to bring it to life.

4 months later there was still no word from Sasuke. Sakura did her day-to-day routine. Eat, exercise, shop, and go to sleep. She couldn't help but wonder where he was and if he was ok. She wanted to go find him so many times, but she never went. She went through the day and hoped that one day he would walk through the door with a smiling face.

2 months later Sakura was walking through the shopping district when she began to feel pain. She grabbed her stomach and moaned. The pain became worse and her water broke. Sakura looked down and gasped. Lucky for her Naruto and Hinata were walking down the street at the time and ran to her side. Naruto helped her up and took her to the hospital. Before she was taken away she begged him to find Sasuke. Naruto shook his head and ran out of the academy. He kept running until he came to another village. He ran throughout the village asking if they had seen a boy with black hair and a leaf village headband on his forehead. One villager told Naruto which direction he had gone in and Naruto took off running. Naruto found Sasuke by a creek getting water, "Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto out of breath, "Naruto? What are you doing here?" "S-sakura needs you. She's in the hospital." Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he took off running. Naruto grunted and began walking back.

When Sasuke got there a nurse was standing in the waiting room talking to Hinata. Sasuke ran up to them, "Where is she?" The nurse turned to look at him, "Are you the father?" "What?" Kakashi got up from his chair and went up to Sasuke, "These past few months Sakura has been carrying a child." Sasuke looked at the nurse and shook his head. She smiled and led him to a room, "She's a little tired, but she'll be fine." Sasuke walked into the room to find Sakura lying in bed with a bundle in her arms. She looked up at him smiling, "Sasuke… It's a girl." He walked up to her and sat down next to her, "Forgive me… I didn't know." She smiled at him, "It's ok. Here… take a look at her." Sasuke took the bundle from her and looked at his child smiling. The baby made a little sound and they both smiled, "She has your hair." Sakura smiled. The nurse came back into the room, "I'm afraid we have to take her for a little while." Sasuke handed to baby to the nurse and she looked at Sakura, "It's ok. We just want to monitor her for a little while to make sure she's ok." Sakura shook her head and watched the nurse go out of the room. Sasuke seemed angry, "Why do they need to monitor her?" Sakura became sad, "She's too early." Sasuke looked at Sakura who was about to cry, "What do you mean?" A tear ran down her face, "She was born 2 months early. They don't even know if she's even going to make it." Sasuke held Sakura as she cried.

After a day's rest Sakura was able to go home, but the baby wasn't. Sakura and Sasuke stayed in the waiting room. Sakura prayed for a sign, anything to keep her daughter safe. After a few hours the doctor came into the room and asked to speak to Sakura and Sasuke. Both stood waiting to hear of her condition. The doctor looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do. She was born too soon." Sakura turned into Sasuke's arms and began crying. Sasuke felt so horrible. He looked at the doctor, "Can we see her one last time?" The doctor shook his head and the nurse went to get her. When she came into the room Sakura looked up at her through tears and took the baby gently. She cradled it close and cried. Sasuke began to cry and held Sakura close trying not to crush the baby.

A few days later her funeral took place. Sakura cried through the whole thing and Sasuke looked into space. It was the saddest day for the whole village. The newest addition to the Uchiha clan had died only after 2 days of living. Sakura's family was crying along with her. All of her friends were crying and even Tsunade was crying. Everything that day seemed sad for the death of a child. That day they etched a new name to the list of the deceased Uchiha clan: Seiko Yue Uchiha.


End file.
